tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Toby's New Friend
* Robert Anderson |writer=Andrew Brenner |narrator=Mark Moraghan |series=20 |series_no=20.02 |number=468 |released= * 6th September 2016 * 17th October 2016 * 6th November 2016 * 18th December 2016 * 3rd April 2017 * 16th May 2017 * 24th June 2017 * 2nd January 2018 |previous=Sidney Sings |next=Henry Gets the Express}} Toby's New Friend is the second episode of the twentieth series. Plot One morning, Philip is shunting trucks in Knapford Yard, when he sees Toby puffing by with some trucks. Philip instantly believes that Toby is a diesel boxcab like him and tries to get his attention, but Toby does not hear him. When Thomas arrives at the yard, Philip tells Thomas about the engine he saw, and Thomas assumes that he saw Toby. The next day, Toby comes to Knapford to pick up some quarry workmen, when Philip introduces himself to him rather boisterously and asks Toby if he wants to have a race, and tells him about the race against Gordon. Henrietta tells Philip that Toby does not want to have a race, and Toby leaves the station when it is time for him to go. As Toby puffs along through the quiet countryside, he and Henrietta talk about Philip. Toby does not know what to think of Philip, while Henrietta annoys him by remarking that they look similar. Toby tries to enjoy the peace and quiet of the countryside, but this is ruined when Philip oils up alongside him. Philip tells Toby that he has to take some trucks up to the quarry, and asks him to have a race. Toby is not sure his passengers want him racing about, but when the quarry workmen cheer him on, the two engines race along the line. However, as they approach the bend, Toby notices that Thomas is coming down Philip's line, and warns him about it. Philip and Thomas both put on their brakes and stop just in the nick of time. At the Quarry, Toby and Henrietta drop off the workmen and head back to Knapford. Toby tells Henrietta that he is not up for racing, but it is not because of his age. As Toby leaves the Quarry, Philip rattles in with the empty trucks. Philip tries to persuade Toby to have another race, but Toby leaves. At Knapford, Thomas notices Philip sadly returning to the yard. When he goes over to see what the problem is, Philip tells Thomas that he thinks Toby does not like him, and he is the only diesel boxcab he knows. Thomas laughs, and tells Philip that Toby is actually a steam tram. Philip is confused by this as he thought that all steam engines liked to race, to which Thomas tells him that not everyone likes the same thing. For the rest of the day, Philip does his normal work, but does not see Toby anywhere. However, later that afternoon, he finds Toby taking on water in the yard at Knapford. Philip believes that he and Toby cannot be friends, but Toby tells him that they can and tells Philip that he just prefers the peace and quiet. Philip has never tried it before, but is willing to do so. From that point on, Toby and Philip become friends and enjoy each other's company, even if Philip is still a bit too loud. Characters * Thomas * Toby * Philip * Henrietta * Some Quarry Workers * Edward * Henry * James * Percy * Donald and Douglas * Emily * Belle * Porter * Mavis * Stafford * Annie and Clarabel * Cranky * Anopha Quarry Manager * The Bird Watcher * The Welsh Bird Watcher * The Lady with the Big Hat * Albert's Wife * Gordon * Sir Topham Hatt Locations * Knapford * Knapford Station Yard * Ffarquhar Quarry * Mavis' Shed * Brendam Docks * Sodor Shipping Company Cast UK * John Hasler as Thomas * Rob Rackstraw as Toby and some Quarry Workers * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Keith Wickham as some Quarry Workers US * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Toby * Rasmus Hardiker as Philip * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Keith Wickham as some Quarry Workers * Rob Rackstraw as some Quarry Workers Trivia * Going by production order, this is the third episode of the twentieth series. * This episode is one of seven in the twentieth series produced by Robert Anderson, the rest being produced by Tracy Blagdon, along with Sidney Sings, Letters to Santa, Henry Gets the Express, Henry in the Dark, Three Steam Engines Gruff and The Christmas Coffeepot. This episode is among the former four that have a copyright date of 2015, while the latter three are dated 2016 like all the other episodes in this series. * A reference to the nineteenth series episode The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead is made. * This episode marks Donald and Douglas' first appearances in an episode since the twelfth series episode Saved You!. This is also the first time that they have made a cameo together since the third series episode Gordon and the Famous Visitor. * This episode is similar to the fifteenth series episode Big Belle as it involves a new engine wanting to be friends with Toby. * This episode marks Mavis' only appearance in the twentieth series. Goofs * When Philip first notices Toby, Donald and Douglas' express coaches change from red to green between shots. * When Philip talks with Thomas in the yard, Thomas is pulling Annie and Clarabel, despite them not being present in the shot of Toby leaving the junction. * Emily, Donald, and Douglas' whistles do not emit steam when they whistle at the beginning. * When Toby passes through Knapford Station at the beginning of the episode, he is seen closing his eyes as if he is ringing his bell, but his bell is not heard. * In the overhead shot of Knapford station yard when Toby is filling up with water, Henry travels through a siding. * When Philip passes by Toby through the wild scenery, Toby is seen passing by Philip, but later Toby is seen passing by Philip again. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * Tales from the Rails * Milkshake! Brand New Besties * The Complete Series 20 US * Ultimate Friendship Adventures * Season 20 (Digital Download) IDN * Diesel and the Ducklings (DVD) es:El Nuevo Amigo de Toby ja:トビーとフィリップ pl:Nowy Przyjaciel Tobika ru:Новый друг Тоби Category:Series 20 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video